


Raised You Myself

by SOOBARI



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Soobin, Dom top Huening Kai, Explicit Sexual Content, Hyuka character development, I'm still a sleepy author, Jealous Huening Kai, M/M, Manhandling, Maybe Taegyu if you squint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Top Huening Kai, Top Huening Kai, dom/sub undertones?, slight degradation, yeonbin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOOBARI/pseuds/SOOBARI
Summary: "I took care of Kai a lot because he was so cute. Actually, back then, I didn't have any close friends among trainees. So I was with Kai all the time." - SoobinorSoobin likes to think raised timid sub top Hueningkai into the manhandling rough boy he is now.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Raised You Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read the tags before pressing on this. Do not read if you are uncomfortable!!!

_"I took care of Kai a lot because he was so cute. Actually, back then, I didn't have any close friends among trainees. So I was with Kai all the time."_

Soobin said that himself. He remembered how small and innocent Hueningkai was when he found him tucked by himself in the building after practice. He's mentioned it a few times— Hyuka was like an angel or walking doll lost in the BigHit building. He just wanted to baby the younger the moment they met. He's proudly claimed of taking care and practically raising Hueningkai ( and you could count Beomgyu too ) since they were trainees. Soobin would always be there to assist the younger: give him snacks, water, help him rest and practice together. From the start, they were already gums.

  
Soobin was Huening's self proclaimed "mommy" ~~( and technically TXT's proclaimed mommy now too )~~

  
Kai would always have the hyung as the first person to approach when he needed something. He could run through the halls past the other trainees just to get to the older, and Soobin didn't mind. He liked how tiny and dependent Hyuka could be on him. Who wouldn't?

_"Hyung can I have head pats?"_

_"Soobin hyung can I have some jellies before I go?"_

_"Hyungie water!"_

_"Hyung!"_

_"Soobin hyung!"_

He'd do everything Hyuka wants in a heartbeat—maybe he's spoiled him a bit ( a lot according to Yeonjun ) but hey, that's what love is. 

Soobin has bought him plushies on his birthday back when they were months away from debuting as Tomorrow X Together. He's also bought the cake, snapped photos of him, and being the one to tuck him into bed after his special day with them. 

_"He's going to grow up attached to your hip, Soobin-ah,"_ Yeonjun had laughed beside him, linking their arms. 

_"I don't mind, it'll be cute. He's our baby after all."_

  
It definitely was especially when they were already past debut month. Hueningkai was growing up before his eyes and it made his heart swell seeing the boy become more energetic and openly talkative with everyone. Kai would be screaming, laughing out loud, rubbing their bellies and hopping around like an energetic kid. Not to mention his height increased immensely that he was their big puppy now.

Soobin noticed he got more timid within his proximity but he didn't mind. Curious why, but he didn't push it incase the younger was uncomfy. He decided not to think too much into it.

  
That's until one night, a week before their Magic comeback—There's a knock on the bedroom door. 

Soobin had an idea who it was, knowing very well Yeonjun was at the practice room, Taehyun and Beomgyu might be too or sleeping in the livingroom.

_"Yes?"_

_"Soobin hyung.."_ Hyuka pushed the door open, head peeping out. His entire face was red, dark brown hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

_"Hueningie~ what is it?"_ The younger closes the door behind him and quickly crawls into the bottom bunk beside his hyung, arms immediately wrapping around Soobin's frame. The older was taken aback, the clinginess was new. He was use to belly rubs and linking arms but Kai rarely coddled himself onto anyone like this, nose nuzzling on Soobin's bare neck.

 _"I-I need help..."_ Hueningkai barely whispered, arms tightening around Soobin. The older instinctively grew worried.

_"What is it? did something happen?"_

Hyuka doesn't respond. Soobin only got more worried, the boy refused to even move from his current position. 

_"Huening?"_

Soobin shifts a bit to get Kai off him to talk until his leg grazes on something hard. He hears Hueningkai yelp, followed by his entire body quivering from the bare touch.

Oh... _Oh_

_"Ning wait—"_ He gets out of the younger's grip and for sure, there was a growing tent in Kai's pants. His face was burning red, breathing uneven now something had come in contact with his hard-on even for the slightest second.

_"Baby are you hard?"_

_"I-i don't know.."_

Soobin maneuvers himself, crawling towards Hyuka's crotch. He gives it a tentative flick and emits a low whine from the jittery younger. Soobin cooes, the poor boy below him was shaking and whining over the slightest touches on his sensitive buldge.

To his surprise, Kai was still so innocent as he was. Soobin would've expected a bit of something knowing the boy was with Yeonjun and Beomgyu a lot now too.

 _"Aww baby, looks like hyung has to take care of your friend_ _."_

Huening was so out of it, mind fogged and teary eyed but he nods anyway. He lets Soobin crawl in between his legs, lips parting to mouth his clothed dick. The contact had the younger crying out in pure bliss, his joggers dampen with precum and Soobin's saliva. 

_"H-yungie, th-at feels weird.."_

_"Mm, I know it does baby, but it'll feel good in a second."_

Soobin hooks his fingers onto the boy's waistband and tugs his joggers down to his ankles. His boxers slide off along with it, erection springing free. The ravenette licks his lips at the sight of Kai's rather impressive size. His dick stood tall, tip flushed pink and leaking with precum. Hyuka makes a strangled noise of embarrassment, covering his red face. Soobin coos again, reaching up to move his hands off.

_"Watch hyung make you feel good, my gum~"_

_"B-but—"_

Soobin presses his index finger onto Kai's lips, going back to his spot. He gives the younger's cock a few kitten licks. As expected, he already got Hyuka whining, precum dribbling out of the tip right after. It was endearing, how sensitive the boy was to the slightest touches on his cock.

The older doesn't waste anymore time incase the others come in. He suckles on the pink tip before engulfing half of Hyuka's length into his mouth. Kai elicits a loud choked moan, hands scrambling around and settles on Soobin's soft black hair. His hips buck up making his gum engulf a bit more of his size. 

_"H-hyung! It's so hot!"_ Kai cries out, shallowly moving his hips upward. Soobin hums on the male's cock, sending delicious vibrations to the younger gum's entire shaky body. He sinks in deeper until he feels the tip reach the back of his throat and he gags a bit.

Soobin begins moving his head, bobbing up and down on Hueningkai's cock eagerly. The loud slurps and faint gagging from him got Kai going delirious, voicing out his pleasure. Soobin was taking him so well, coating his long length with saliva and precum. Hyuka was a sobbing mess, trying to move his stuttering hips in rhythm with Soobin's own movements.

The older takes the length out of his mouth with a lewd 'pop', using a free hand to give it a few strokes. He takes Hyuka's balls into his mouth, sucking on the flesh while jerking him off. Kai's left whining, one hand gripping on Soobin's hair while the other fisted the sheets, knuckles white. 

_"H-hyung my tummy's feeling weird!"_

Soobin quickly lifts up from his balls and places his lips on Kai's tip, sucking it like a lollipop. His hand busies itself stroking the rest of Kai's cock, pushing him to release. 

_"A-ahn! h-hyung!—"_

Huening comes, moaning loudly. Ropes of white spurt into Soobin's mouth and the older willingly swallows all of it. He licks the younger clean before lifting his head up, wiping the excess spit on his lips with his sleeve. Hyuka pants, coming out of his high while looking at Soobin through bleary eyes.

_"Y-you ate my—"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Hyung t-that's dirty!"_

Soobin laughs a bit, planting a chaste kiss on Huening's forehead. The latter winced, a bit grossed out knowing his own cum was there but loved the affection.

_"You tasted good Ningie, you still have a lot to learn."_

And everything started from there. 

  
Soobin would now expect knocks on the bedroom when he's alone or tugs on his shirt from Hyuka asking for 'help'. He'll be on his knees in the bathroom or on the bed giving the boy a blowjob like always until it escalated to teaching Kai how to penetrate him and moving his hips everything went into a shit show. 

He so called raised him after all, teaching the boy about sex was another thing he had to go through.

_( Just not in actual parental ways... )_

  
_"F-fuck that's it baby—ah!"_ Soobin bites down his own moans, legs completely spread out. Another day of Hyuka asking for 'help' and now lead to him being spread on the bed with Hyuka trying to rhythmically thrust into him. He was still sloppy and a bit shaky but it was cute enough for Soobin not to complain.

 _"H-hyung you feel so good"_ Huening whined out, going into his hyung like a dog in rut. Not too long after, he cums into Soobin's spent hole, pumping him full of his load.

_"You're starting to do so well Hueningie~"_

_"T-thank you hyung.."_ Soobin quickly dresses back up, a slick bejeweled plug quickly being inserted into his hole. He pats the empty ( barely there ) spot beside him and the gums both end up falling alseep in each other's arms.

Soobin always had to order Kai around what to do knowing the boy was like a lost puppy when it came to sex. He didn't mind, he loved having control and ordering the younger around. Hyuka was generally a soft, timid, lost pup around Soobin, always dependent and relying on his hyung to be taken care of and help out. Soobin loved it a lot.

  
Then came a few months pass and of course everything shifts 180°

  
Their comeback for Eternity was coming near—in two weeks to be exact. Schedules were getting hectic, preparation was chaotic and they were all getting the familiar adrenaline rush of performing on stage for MOA even if it weren't face to face.

While preparing, it's no doubt their youngests have been growing up. Taehyun has become broader, muscles getting built and firm cause of his constant gym visiting. He would carry and manhandle everyone within a foot proximity when he feels like it. Soobin has caught the boy watching a lot of wrestling on the internet too, it explained the headlocks he gives to everyone and just his random antics of trying to strangle them. 

Hueningkai was getting broad himself too, wide back, thicker frame and not to mention he's just 2-3 centimeters away from Soobin's height. He had no clue if it's the fact he's with Taehyun in the dorms and they're bestfriends but the youngest has also been into manhandling, picking any of them up when he approaches to give belly rubs. Next think you'd know you'll be in the air and slung around.

_"These brats are taking over,"_ Beomgyu cried out in annoyance, getting pounced on by Taehyun into a wrestling form as he finished his statement.

 _"You know what they say, maknaes will always overthrow their hyungs someday,"_ Yeonjun said matter-of-factly, wiping the non existent proud tear from his eye. Hueningkai merely smiles and skips forward to give the oldest a belly rub.

Soobin had little control over the two of them, it was a wild ride.

_"Soobinie hyung!"_ Soobin peeks from underneath his arm laid on his head, seeing a blurry figure running towards him. 

They were all sprawled around the practice room after going through a run of 'Can't You See Me'. Beomgyu was asleep on the floor, Taehyun and Yeonjun sat on chairs playing with their phones and taking a few snack bites. Soobin was laying on the floor himself, now Hyuka was running to his way like an energetic puppy.

_"Hueningie~ Missed hyung already?"_ He didn't think too much of it when Kai had decided to settle himself between the older's legs, hand reaching to rub his belly affectionately like always. Soobin couldn't see through his arm the way the younger smirked, naughty hand slipping under his gum's white shirt, pinching the soft skin of his belly. Soobin yelps, jolting in surprise. He looked at the younger in shock.

_"Huening! you don't just do that—"_

_"Can't I touch hyung?~ Was there something wrong?"_ His voice laced with lust and teasing tone, Soobin was frazzled. Hyuka smirks even wider at his hyung's lost expression and flops himself on top of the older, hands roaming his smaller frame. Soobin bites his bottom lip, slapping on the younger's back and shoulders to get off him.

_"N-not now! Off off Hyuka!—"_

_"But hyung~ You looked so pretty today,"_ Soobin whimpers. Huening gives his hickey littered neck a long lick, nibbling new fresh marks onto his neck. His hands were under his shirt, kneading on the soft flesh of his chest. Soobin whines, managing to push Hyuka's head until their eyes met. The younger had a smug smirk playing on his lips, eyes clouded with lust. 

Soobin couldn't process how bold Hyuka has gotten. Huening seems to notice that and enjoyed the expressions he gets out of the older.

_"C'mon hyung I wanna play~"_

_"W-wha—YAH!"_

Soobin screeches, getting thrown onto Hyuka's shoulder with ease. Taehyun and Yeonjun looked up for a split second before going back onto their phones like nothing was happening. Beomgyu was just asleep. Soobin screams, weakly delivering punches to the younger's back.

_"Put me down! Hueningkai!"_

_"We'll be back later Jun hyung!"_

_"'Kay"_

_"WHAT?!"_

Hyuka brings them out of the practice room. Soobin complains, dangling his legs around, punching the younger gum's back in attempts to get himself off the tight grip on him. He hears a door click open and before he knew it, he's being tossed onto the couch in their studio.

_"Kai!—"_

Soobin cries out, getting pinned onto the sofa, neck immediately getting attacked by Hyuka's needy lips. The younger pushes his legs apart and settles between them, leaving harsh bites and licks all over his neck. Hyuka trails soft wet kisses uo to his jaw, one hand pushing up the older's sweaty shirt.

_"You looked so pretty today hyung.."_

Soobin whimpers, Huening's lips meet his into a heated kiss. He places his hands on Kai's shoulders for support, desperately kissing back with much force. The younger nibbles on his bottom lip, not waiting for an actual response and pushes his tongue in past Soobin's reddening lips. Soobin whines into the kiss, tasting the familiar flavor of mint on Hyuka's lips. Kai pulls away, teeth sinking into Soobin's bottom lip with a pull before actually letting go.

_"Didn't you feel my eyes on you throughout practice? Your body looked so amazing."_

Soobin felt like a prey under the younger's lust clouded gaze, trapped between the boy's arms. His shirt is being lifted up, the cold air of the studio hits his body. Hyuka dips down, lapping his tongue around one of his nipples.

_"H-hueni—"_

_"You didn't even spare me a glance during practice."_ He nips at the erect bud, tugging it with his lips. Soobin cries out, pain mixed pleasure shooting down his body. Hyuka does the same to his untouched bud, abusing his nipples until they were as swollen as his reddened lips.

_"Hyung kept throwing himself on Yeonjun hyung...Huening didn't like that one bit."_

_"A-ahn!"_

Hueningkai grabs onto his waist and flips him around effortlessly onto his stomach. He pulls Soobin's ass closer, rubbing it onto his raging boner. The older moans out, clawing at the fabric of the sofa while Kai bounced his lower half onto his crotch, no power to move his own body away.

_"Huening has to show hyung who they belong to."_

_"K-kai we have practice w-we can't!—"_

Soobin's lower is being lifted, shorts and boxers getting tugged off of him. The younger had scoffed, using a hand to land a loud smack onto his hyung's ass while the other pushes his own joggers down for his erection to spring free.

_"So what? You can't reason with me my angel~"_

Another smack to his other cheek, Soobin was crying at this point. His body jolts from the impact. Kai gropes both of his globes and tugs his entire body closer. Soobin feels the younger's cock slot in between his ass cheeks, rubbing against him. 

_"You seem too dry, we don't want hyung hurting now do we?"_

Soobin's lower half is being lifted again, his body was almost fully off the couch. He lets out a humiliating squeal, a familiar wet appendage prodded on his hole. Hyuka nuzzles his nose on his ass, suckling on the pink puckered rim of his hyung. Soobin chokes on a sob, feeling the younger's tongue push into his warm walls. He tries to wiggle and crawl away but Hyuka grabs onto his hips tightly and pulls him right back onto his tongue.

_"H-hyukaa!! P-please we can do this later—"_

_"I can't wait to fuck you silly, hyung. Don't you remember how impatient your Hueningie is?~"_

Soobin's body is dropped back onto the couch with a soft thud, ass being pushed up into the air. He couldn't even process Hyuka's words when the younger has already pushed his length into him. Soobin screams so loud he could probably be heard outside, crying from the burning sensation of getting rammed into again. It's been too long since they've had proper sex—Hyuka was rougher than usual.

The younger snaps his hips into his hyung expertly, grabbing a fist full of Soobin's purple locks and pushes his head down on the sofa. His other hand kneads the soft flesh of his gum's ass, watching his large cock slosh deep into his hyung's ass, sucking his length in his tight heat deliciously. Soobin was sobbing into the couch, hole getting rammed and abused by his youngest bandmate. Hueningkai was drilling into his prostate, forcing out an orgasm from him.

_"Oh? Hyung came untouched how cute~"_

Soobin's ears turn red. He soils their couch with his cum, tip still angry red and dribbling with white. Hyuka coos this time and continues to pound into the older, chasing his own first orgasm.

_"N-ning-ahh~"_

_"You take me like a slut hyung~ You love being stuffed full with cock don't you? Whore."_

His head was spinning. He never imagined being called these words from his own gum but it ignited something in him that craved for more. Hyuka's breathing was beginning to get more ragged behind him. The younger crawls closer to his ear, bending Soobin's body in the process. The obscene sounds of their skin slapping together and the dirty groans that left Kai's mouth resonated in the room. It was making Soobin hazy.

_"I-i'm cumming fuck—t-take my load like a good slut hm?"_

Soobin only moans in agreement, already tired and spent. Hueningkai whines into his ear, thrusting hard one last time before plunging his cum deep inside the older. Soobin cries out, feeling the liquid heat paint his insides while Huening shallowly bucked his hips a bit, coming out of his high.

_"A-ah fuck.."_

Hueningkai finally pulls out. He spreads Soobin's ass cheeks, cum oozing out of his puffy abused hole. Hyuka licks his lips and pulls the older's ankles, flipping him around again onto his back. He throws Soobin's leg onto his shoulder and smirks playfully.

_"One more.." Soobin's eyes blow wide, shaking his head with a whine._

_"N-no please—M' so sore—"_

_"Come on hyung~ just one more—"_

  
_"Hey you guys do—"_

Both of them still. The door clicks open and Yeonjun comes peeking in, looking tired and bored out of his mind. The three awkwardly stare at each other, the silence was getting embarrassing for Soobin. Yeonjun looks at them and shakes his head.

 _"Hurry up, we still have one more run through. Soobin-ah I don't want you complaining when we practice c'mon!"_ Yeonjun grumbles out tiredly before shutting the door. _"Didn't even invite me to the fun, how unfair."_

Hyuka whines in defeat, getting up to grab some tissues from the desk and wipe them clean. _"I told you to just wait until we get back to the dorms."_ Soobin sighed. Kai grins goofily, finishing up cleaning them and picks the older up bridal style.

_"Hyuka!—"_

_"You know I can never resist my gum hyung~"_ Soobin rolls his eyes.

_"Tsk, what would you do without me hmm Hueningie?~"_

  
Maybe getting pushed around and manhandled by the younger wasn't so bad to Soobin. 

He could say he raised Hueningkai well.


End file.
